Hands
by Ero-Sennin-chan
Summary: Haku always touched Zabuza just a little more than he needed to... Yaoi one-shot


**Author:**

**Another super classy one-shot from me. Written while procrastinating in general, including putting off writing my other fanfiction XD Half written a couple of weeks ago and finished now. Hardly edited there might be mistakes or over usage of certain words. I have too many half-finished one-shots that I need to complete and post!**

**Seme Haku! OOCness. Total fluff. I apologise for nothing.**

* * *

Haku always touched Zabuza just a little more than he needed to when he wrapped the older shinobi's wounds. Feather light caresses that could have simply been his hands slipping slightly. Zabuza didn't seem to notice, or at least had never questioned it.

Haku was patient, but he was also curious. He knew that he should never overstep boundaries with his master but his hands betrayed him as he finished wrapping the bandage around the tall man's chest, fingers sliding down Zabuza's back gently.

Zabuza tensed immediately. "Don't do that."

"My apologies, Zabuza-san," Haku said quietly. His cheeks flushed as he pushed away thoughts that he should never have been having of the older man.

He stood up, taking the bloody bandages from yesterday with him.

"Haku," Zabuza said.

Haku composed himself and turned back to face Zabuza. "Yes, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza's expression seemed gentler than usual for just a second, but it hardened again after a moment. "Go wash those bandages and then make us something to eat."

Haku bowed slightly and left. Zabuza needn't have told him – Haku knew that he needed to do those things anyway. He let himself smile ever so slightly as he wondered what Zabuza would think if he knew that Haku's thoughts about him drifted into such improper territory so often.

He washed the bandages in the bathroom sink, always pained to see his precious Zabuza's blood. Carefully, he rinsed the sink afterwards, making sure there were no traces of the blood on the floor below it as well, and hung the now-white strips to dry.

He straightened and caught his breath as he sensed Zabuza standing behind him, leaning against the door frame.  
"Forgive me for taking so long," Haku said, turning around. "I will go make our meal now."

He bowed his head and waited patiently for his master to move. After a minute or so, he still hadn't, though, and Haku felt it was not his place to ask Zabuza to make way for him.

"Haku…" Zabuza said softly.

Haku looked up at the older man, quietly observing his somehow-tender expression again. He knew that his master was not good with his emotions – all he seemed to express was anger or his authority over Haku – so this was new to Haku, although he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that it sent a pang of worry coursing through him.

Something was wrong, surely. Haku had tended to Zabuza's wounds, so he knew the swordsman wasn't too badly injured. If anything had ever worried him in the past, he had never shown it, so why did he look almost miserable now? Haku wondered if the older man was sick, perhaps.

"Are you alright, Zabuza-san?" he asked cautiously.

Zabuza's brow furrowed but he didn't say anything.

Haku moved swiftly towards his master and held his hand up to his face to check if he was feverish.

Zabuza grabbed the small, pale hand quite suddenly and held it against his lips with a pained expression on his face. "I'm not sick," he mumbled past Haku's fingers. "I just…"

A shiver ran up Haku's spine as Zabuza's lips moved against his fingers.

"For a moment… during that fight," Zabuza said, closing his eyes, "I thought I had lost you. It's difficult for me to say this, but you mean more to me than you could imagine."

Zabuza's lips were still against his knuckles, and the sensation of the swordsman's breath caressing his fingers was making Haku hard.

His fingers twitched involuntarily, and Zabuza kissed them before pulling Haku into and embrace.

Haku pulled his hips back, knowing that Zabuza would feel his arousal if it was pressed against him, but carefully wrapped his arms around the taller man and rested his cheek against Zabuza's chest.

"Just don't leave me, Haku," Zabuza whispered.

Zabuza was showing him his gentler side, and for some reason it turned Haku on even more. His hands started to wander along his master's bare back as he sighed softly against Zabuza's chest. "No matter what happens, I will be with you," he said.

Haku allowed himself to relax against Zabuza, letting his clothed erection rest lightly against the other man.

Zabuza lifted Haku's chin and leaned down slightly, so that their faces were close together. Haku's heart was racing as he stood on his toes to close the gap between him and his master.

They kissed roughly, passionately. Neither of them cared as Zabuza's sharp teeth nipped at Haku's lips and tongue, and they both tasted blood. They both wanted this too much to stop.

Haku pushed against Zabuza's chest, leading him back into the small bedroom. Zabuza didn't resist as he was pushed down onto the bed. He pulled Haku down on top of him and they ground their hips together, both moaning into their kiss.

Haku would never have been so bold before, but Zabuza was practically giving him permission to take it further, judging by body language at least. The man was bucking up against him and kissing him so needily. Haku didn't even think twice before stripping off both of their clothes as they kissed and licked and caressed each other.

With both of them fully naked, Haku sat over Zabuza, his now-loosened hair falling onto the older man's shoulders. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, panting heavily. Neither of them had to say a word to know that the other was okay with this.

Haku brought his fingers back up to Zabuza's lips and this time Zabuza licked them lovingly before taking them between his lips, sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them, wetting them as much as he could.

Haku moaned as he watched, his cock twitching and leaking already.

Zabuza released the small fingers from his mouth, giving them one final sensual lick, and looked meaningfully at Haku, who didn't need to be told twice by this point, driven by his lust and love. He plunged a finger straight into Zabuza, who let out a deep groan.

Haku's expression turned to one of concern as he stilled his hand. He tried to concentrate on whether Zabuza was alright or not, but he was too focused on how tight and warm Zabuza was around his finger.

"Keep going, Haku," Zabuza whispered huskily, thrusting slightly as he pulled Haku back toward him to kiss him again.

Haku gasped as more of his finger was pushed into his beloved Zabuza. He shivered with anticipation as he thrust in and out deeply before adding another, instinctively twisting and wiggling the digits.

Suddenly, Zabuza cried out and arched his back, causing Haku to pull his fingers out immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, Zabuza-san," he said. "I've never done this before. I didn't mean to–"

"Don't you dare stop," Zabuza growled.

Did that mean that Zabuza was enjoying this still, and that he hadn't been hurt? Haku knew better than to disobey either way, obediently pushing his fingers back into the tight entrance, kissing his way down Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza let out another groan as Haku's soft lips engulfed his aching cock.

Haku, unsure of what to do, was gentle, his tongue lapping delicately around the tip before he put as much of it as he could in his mouth again. Zabuza's entrance clenched tightly around his fingers, reminding him that he had forgotten all about it. He twisted and pushed his fingers again, hoping that what he was doing would help stretch Zabuza enough.

Zabuza arched his back again, moaning and tensing, thrusting deeply into Haku's throat. Haku moaned around the thick head, causing his master to grab his hair roughly and push his head even further down. Haku couldn't breathe, but he endured for Zabuza.

Zabuza let go, though, his hand pulling Haku's chin up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Please…" he whispered. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Haku blushed deeply as he sat up onto his knees and spat shyly into his hand. He let out a little whimper as he palmed himself and then shifted his position so that he was pressed against Zabuza's ass.

Zabuza wrapped his legs around Haku's small waist as just the head of his cock slipped into him. He let out a small hiss but wrapped his legs tighter, pushing Haku into him fully.

Haku let out a cry as he felt himself inside another person for the first time. He'd fantasised about doing this to his precious Zabuza but he had never imagined quite how good it could feel.

"Zabuza…" he gasped. He had never dared to exclude the honorific before, but it seemed right somehow, in this moment, to just whisper his name.

Zabuza's feet pressed into Haku's back, encouraging him to move. Haku thrust his hips experimentally, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning softly. He pressed his forehead against Zabuza's as he moved slowly and gently.

Their breathing and shuffling filled the otherwise quiet room, the peaceful atmosphere around them forgotten as all they could see and hear and feel was one another.

Zabuza whispered Haku's name repeatedly, digging his nails into soft flesh, pressing his knees against the small body.

Haku felt blinded by ecstasy, wrapping his hands around the back of Zabuza's neck as he came, riding out his orgasm and wrapping his small hand around Zabuza's cock, hoping to give Zabuza more pleasure so that he, too, would be satisfied.

Zabuza wasn't done, though, and he roughly shoved Haku down onto the bed and drove two fingers inside the boy. Haku barely even noticed his own pained cry as he lay there in a pleasured haze and let Zabuza stretch him.

He was finally able to focus, though, by the time Zabuza pressed into him and started thrusting immediately. Haku instantly felt guilt for surely causing Zabuza the same pain, but his thoughts changed direction rather quickly as the pain turned to pleasure as Zabuza thrust at just the right angle, and Haku couldn't help but let out needy cries as he clung to Zabuza.

Zabuza pushed his hips harder and faster until he let out an almost pained groan and thrust in one final time, causing Haku to slide across the bed on his back, pinned down by Zabuza's much larger body. Haku let out a final, desperate cry as his cock was squeezed between their bodies and he came again, his head spinning and his heart racing.

For a minute, Zabuza didn't move, pressed against Haku who was having trouble catching his breath beneath this master's body. Eventually he pulled out, though, and lay next to Haku.

As soon as Haku had caught his breath and slowed his heart rate, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Zabuza, I–"

Zabuza lazily put a finger to the boy's lips.

"I still did not make our meal," Haku whispered.

"Quiet," Zabuza said. It seemed like a command, yet his voice was so calm.

Haku sighed contentedly and curled himself against Zabuza's chest.

After some time, Zabuza kissed Haku's shoulder and sighed. "I love you, Haku. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. You mean so much to me," he murmured into Haku's long hair.

The only reply was Haku's gentle breathing.


End file.
